


Comfortably Numb

by doccione



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doccione/pseuds/doccione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has managed fairly well for himself in a post apocalyptic wasteland complete with looters, religious doomsday cults, amoral bands of cannibals, and of course, zombies. He generally keeps to himself, living a nomadic existence running from compound to compound, keeping himself amused by remembering the past, and waiting for the inevitable. He’s nearly done for when a cheery, brightly clothed man by the name of Phil saves him. For the first time in years, Dan can see some color and life amongst the depravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I love apocalypse au's, and Dan and Phil lend themselves so well to them. First phanfic so be nice? Comments are much appreciated! Will be updating.

Dan braced himself as the sun dipped below the horizon. The sweet raspberry shades in the sky melted into a deep blood red. Night was always the hardest. People lost what little remaining sanity they had once the air cooled off, and the hunger in their bellies gnawed at the back of their throat. Dan was level headed. It was something he prided himself on. Statistically, solitary survivors kept their cool longer than those tied down by families or friends. 

Dan was no exception. He had his nighttime routine down to a T. He shouldered his leather jacket and strapped his backpack, stuffed to the brim with gear, to his person. Thick leather gloves with the fingers cut off covered his hands and forearms to protect against any bites. Various items were strapped to his jeans including a water bottle, medicine, and bandages. Along with a short dagger inside of his boot, Dan carried a spiked baseball bat by his side. Everything was black. Everyone dressed in black or earth tones. It made it easier to avoid detection. 

Normally, he made attempts to secure the area he was staying in by barricading entrances and setting up remote fire-starters, but on this particular night, Dan was on the move. About a week ago, he had encountered a fellow traveler who told of a compound called Camp Blue a few towns away. Compounds were great for families and the elderly because they had all the resources one needed to survive in relative comfort, but Dan, and many other young adults, couldn’t imagine being holed up in a tiny fortress for the rest of his life. Offering the traveler a bottle of pills as thanks for the information, Dan decided to make his way to the compound. 

Although he had no intention of spending more than a couple nights at Camp Blue, it was a great opportunity to stock up on supplies and get any medical attention he needed out of the way. 

Most people liked to travel by day. It was easier to spot any oncoming attacks, but Dan preferred to run by night. Sure, they hunted in huge packs at night, and their bloodlust seemed to rise to insatiable levels once the moon rose in the sky, but there was something about the cool night air against his face that made Dan feel more alive. Some nomadic survivors had bikes to move around easier and some even still had cars they managed to fuel, but Dan relied on his feet. Once all his gear was secured to his body, he wrapped a bandana around his mouth and readied himself to run to the next safe location. 

When he was a kid Dan was far from an athlete. Being rather sedentary, he often got winded walking up a flight of stairs. He was always picked last for sports and generally relegated himself to a life of sitting on the couch. Dan laughed whenever he thought of his young self. What would nineteen year old Dan say if he saw himself now? His soft body had long been replaced with sinewy muscles exposed by countless nights of running and lack of sufficient food. While running a few meters as a kid would have been pushing it, he now regularly ran fifteen kilometers a night without question. Even though he supposed he was at the peak of his athletic ability at the present, sometimes he still missed the squishy boy he once was. 

On this particular night, the stars shone without light to dim their brilliance. Dan hummed quietly to himself as he ran, singing old songs that reminded him of being a teenager. He mused over what would have happened in Game of Thrones if the world hadn’t descended into a dystopian wasteland. He heard a few moans and grunts from behind fences and in trees, but he was moving too fast to pay them any mind. The root he chose was the quickest but also, potentially, the most dangerous. It took him through a formerly heavily settled area which meant a lot of abandoned buildings that had been looted years ago. The decrepit warehouses and high-rises provided perfect camouflage for lurking attackers. 

About two hours into his run, he caught a glint off something in the corner of his eye. Confused, Dan stopped in the middle of the pavement and surveyed his surroundings.He listened for a moment as the autumn wind blew crunchy leaves across the ground. Funny that while humanity floundered, nature conquered. Writing the flash off as a trick of the light, Dan took off again, steadily gaining speed and quickly forgetting about the incident. 

An hour later, the strange flash at the corner of his eye returned, startling Dan and causing him to lose sight of the ground. Of course, as soon as he took his eyes off his feet, he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Pain shot up his leg. _Dear god_ , he thought, _please let it not be broken please please,_ he chanted silently, bracing himself to stand up. When putting the slightest pressure on it, a yelp escaped his lips. Well, he wasn’t getting up anytime soon it seemed. It wasn’t exactly an ideal resting spot, but Dan didn’t have much of a choice. 

He was trying to get into a sitting position to survey his damaged leg when a groan cut through the silence. Immediately, fear bubbled in the pit of Dan’s stomach. Anxiety crashed over him in waves while he tried to construct a plan. A slow moving male seemingly missing a jawbone ambled out of a bush. At least it wasn’t one of the fast ones. Dan grabbed a dagger from his boot and prepared to fight, but another figure emerged from the wooded area as well. 

A flash of bright color flickered in front of the shambling corpse. Dan squinted in the darkness to make out the features of his savior. Not only was the view of his protector’s face obstructed by a bright yellow hood, but it was also shielded by the view of Dan’s attacker being scalped with a sickening slice. As the top of its skull slid to the ground, the figure behind it panted, still holding a large samurai sword. 

The man, for it was clearly a man, wiped off the sword on his jeans before sheathing it on his back. He adjusted the shock of dark hair that had fallen in his eyes and walked forward to offer Dan a hand up. Dan sat on the pavement, stunned by the display of kindness. When he reached up to grab the man’s hand, he was surprised to see a smile on his face. 

“Hello there, that could have ended up very badly,” the stranger laughed. Dan stared at him dumbly. When was he last time he heard someone laugh? He leaned heavily on the slightly shorter man, putting the least amount of weight on his leg as possible. His savior led him to a makeshift shelter in one of the abandoned buildings. Once in front of the door, he gently let go of Dan and whispered a password to an unknown guard. 

“My name’s Phil by the way,” he said as he came back to collect them. Dan mumbled his own name and mulled over whether he should ask Phil about his odd fashion choices or not. His person stood out like a neon light in the darkness. He wore a bright red jacket over a yellow sweatshirt and carried his gear in a galaxy print backpack. 

“Don’t your clothes make you easy to spot?” Dan asked suddenly, surprising Phil as he brought him into the shelter. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter when you’re as good a hunter as me,” he winked, setting Dan down on a couch and turning back towards the door. 

“Wait where are you going?” Dan asked. Phil checked a glowing digital watch on his arm quickly before waving goodbye. 

“Gotta run! Zombies y’know,” 

 

 


End file.
